At the Grave
by 20 Toes
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Max died saving the world. So it's kinda like POST-last MR book. If Max dies. It's just where Fang goes to Max's grave to mourn. Two-shot! The 2nd chp. is an alternate ending.
1. At The Grave

**At the Grave**

**I have had inspiration! I got it after my friend and I finished watching _The Phantom of the Opera_. This is a two-shot about what Fang does after Max dies. It's really sad. So if you don't like this ending then the next chapter is an alternate ending. I couldn't decide weather I wanted the ending to be happy or sad so I did both. I may not post the second chapter (but I probably will) if nobody reviews. So please RnR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang P.O.V.<strong>

Max was dead. I watched her die. I held her hand as she died. I kissed her as she died. Now I feel like killing myself because she is dead.

She saved the world though. Not that I care anymore. It would have probably been better if she had let the world and everyone in it die with her. Because if she did that then I would be dead too. I would be with her.

I'm at Max's grave. We gave her a proper burial. We buried her by the lake. Underneath the hawk cave. She would have wanted that. We planted wildflowers over her grave. They are beautiful. Just like her. She was beautiful, even as she lay there covered in soot and with half her body melting from the bomb.

I see that Dylan has been here too. He really loved her. Not as much as I did, but enough. I come to her grave every day. I don't do anything but think. I remember all the memories. The ones I love, the ones I hate. I remember them all. I miss her.

But my flocks need me. My old flock and my new. I can't die just yet. I have to keep living for them. There isn't much to live for without Max but I guess I will make it.

I stand up. I walk away. Now there is a new rip in my heart. Every day without her gets worse. But I guess time will heal it. If it doesn't then I will die eventually. I can't see her grave anymore. I open my wings. I fly away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I didn't know I could write something so sad. I feel like crying. But the next chp. is way happier.<strong>


	2. At The Grave Alternate Ending

**At the Grave**

**Okay so here is the alternate ending. It is A LOT happier. Hope you like it. RnR?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang P.O.V.<strong>

Max was dead. I watched her die. I held her hand as she died. I kissed her as she died. Now I feel like killing myself because she is dead.

She saved the world though. Not that I care anymore. It would have probably been better if she had let the world and everyone in it die with her. Because if she did that then I would be dead too. I would be with her.

I'm at Max's grave. We gave her a proper burial. We buried her by the lake. Underneath the hawk cave. She would have wanted that. We planted wildflowers over her grave. They are beautiful. Just like her. She was beautiful, even as she lay there covered in soot and with half her body melting from the bomb.

I see that Dylan has been here too. He really loved her. Not as much as I did, but enough. I come to her grave every day. I don't do anything but think. I remember all the memories. The ones I love, the ones I hate. I remember them all. I miss her.

I hear a twig snap behind me. I whip around to see Maya standing there.

"Maya, don't taunt me." I growl out. My voice is hoarse from lack of use. Maya raises her eyebrows.

"I'm not Maya. I'm Max." But I remember. I remember everything. Maya ran away at the sight of Max dying. Max doesn't run away.

"Prove it." Yeah, I know original.

"I wanted to go in there to help remove the bomb. Maya said that you would die of sorrow if I died so she wouldn't let me go in there." Then she raised her hand. I saw something shining on her finger. It was the ring I gave her for her birthday. She reached up for her neck and pulled out the necklace that angel made for her.

_It's really her Fang. I couldn't believe it either until I read her mind._ Angel spoke in my mind.

_Why didn't you tell me before?_ I thought back.

_She wanted to surprise you._

I stood up and pulled out my necklace. I held it against her necklace. The two pieces of snake skull matched up perfectly. Just like us.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. I couldn't do anything but hold her as close to me as possible. I couldn't kiss her… Yet. I thought she was dead and then all of a sudden she comes back. I will NEVER let her go again.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My Gosh. That was majorly OOC. I mean Fang hugged her. Fang doesn't hug. And Max didn't make some sarcastic comment. I think it was a pretty big fail on my part but I like the idea so yeah… Hope you guys liked it.<strong>


End file.
